Laxus, vuelve Por favor
by BiscaConnell
Summary: Trata sobre los sentimientos que tiene Mirajane hacía Laxus aunque haya cambiado tanto, si quieren saber más lean la historia x3 no soy buena en resumenes! LaMi (GaLe Seguro)
1. Bienvenidos!

Capitulo 1:

Un buen día mientras todos los del gremio Fairy Tail bebían y reían, una pequeña niña, acompañada de dos niños más pequeños, picó a la puerta, la niña, llevaba puesta, una armadura bastante extraña, con uñas largas, y una aura lila, recorriendo su cuerpo, Makarov, enseguida, reconoció que era Satan Soul.

La chica Satan Soul, calmó su ira, dejando ver, una simple chica, con cabello recojido blanco, ojos azules y algo estúpida.

Los dos niños que la acompañaban, también de cabello albino, ivan llorando, parecía que los 3 eran hermanos.

Makarov: Que quereis?

Mirajane: Soy Mirajane Strauss y ellos són mi hermana Lissana y mi hermano Elfman, necesitamos un gremio donde poder formar parte y estar protegidos.

Makarov: Viendo tu fuerza, y la valentia de esos niños, que no han salido corriendo, al ver los de phantomlord persiguiendos, claro que podeis formar parte de esta familia.

Makarov, se acercó a los 3 niños, poniendoles sobre su piel, el simbolo del gremio Fairy Tail.

Laxus: Hola! Quienes sois? Yo soy Laxus! El nieto de Makarov! –sonriendo, fijandose en Mirajane-

Mirajane: Yo soy Mirajane, Lissana y el es Elfman.

Elfman: Proteger a las mujeres es cosa de hombrecitos!

Erza: Quién eres? Chica demonio.

Mirajane: Como que chica demonio?! Lo vas a pasar muy mal chica Pastel! –se inventó ese mote, por que Erza, en ese momento, estaba comiendose una porción de pastel-

Natsu: Erzaaa quiero pasteeel

Gray: Yo también!

Erza: Callaos!

Mirajane, al ver esa escena, de que todos, lo estaban pasando tan bien, sonrió de lado, para saber, que ese gremio seria parte de su família, pasaron los años, y nadie cambió, excepto un personaje en particular, ese personaje había cambiado completamente su forma de ser, esa persona era Laxus...

Pasaron 7 años, Mirajane, hacía 3 años, que había cambiado completamente, ya que durante una mision, su hermana Lissana murió.

Ella se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir siendo maga de clase S que hiciera misiones locas para ser la camarera del gremio.

Todos la querian, la albina se habia convertido en una gran estrella super modelo del gremio y se podía decir que todos la querian ya que era tierna y buena con todos, con Erza también aunque de pequeñas siempre estaban rivalizadas, todo habia cambiado.

Laxus, por su parte, habia cambiado muchisimo, pasó de ser el chico rubio alegre que tanto le gustaba a Mirajane, a ser, rudo, estupido con todos y mal agradecido...

Laxus nunca bajaba de la segunda planta del gremio la cual estaban las misiones clase S ya que se sentía superior a todos...

Mirajane: No te cansas de estar siempre solo aquí?

Laxus: y tu no te cansas de meter las narices donde no te llaman?

Mirajane: Deberías hacerle caso a tu abuelo y ser más social.

Laxus, se levantó, apoyando a Mirajane contra una pared, poniendo su puño al lado de su cabeza.

Laxus: És mejor que no te metas en mi vida.

Erza, que lo estaba viendo todo...

_Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Esque, me arté de no ver fics de esta pareja! Con lo bonita y tierna que és!_


	2. Aún le quiero

Capitulo 2:

Erza, que lo estaba viendo todo...

Se abalanzo sobre Laxus, dandole un gran golpe en el estomago, dejandole sin respiracion por unos segundos.

De repente Makarov apareció en la planta con un gran enfado encima, viendo a su nieto con una cara de decepcion que no cualquiera podria ocultarla tanto como el.

Mirajane que aún seguía enamorada de Laxus aunque este fuera un capullo, se preocupo por el, corriendo hacia donde se había caido después del gran golpe por parte de Erza.

Laxus al ver que Mirajane estaba preocupada por el, se levantó, ayudado por Freed, y salió del gremio muy enfadado.

Cuando los de abajo se dieron cuenta de la situacion saltandose las normas de no subir a la planta de los magos de clase S, subieron a ver el estado de Mirajane, que se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas con lagrimas desbordando sus ojos azules.

Evergreen: No deberías preocuparte tanto por Laxus Mira-Chan el está cambiando y no se puede hacer nada –abrazando a Elfman-

Elfman: Sí, Querida, tienes razón, mira-nee no puedes preocuparte tanto por Laxus.

Natsu: Quién te ha echo esto Mira-Chan? Quién te ha echo llorar?

Gray: Maldito sea Laxus! Cuando lo pille no tendré compasión!

Juvia: Juvia esta con Gray-Sama!

Gajeel que estaba con Levy encima, dandose besos en los labios, miró a Mirajane con gran tristeza, recordando, cuando el, era cruel con Levy, y fué cuando cojio a Levy como una princesa para llevarsela a su casa y hacer cosas de pareja a de más de pedirle mil veces perdón por lo que le hizo.

Cuando Elfman se dió cuenta de que su hermana no iba a parar de llorar con tanta gente a su al rededor, decidió cojer a Evergreen y llevarsela de incognito a Fairy Hills también para pasarselo bien un rato.

Lucy que observaba la escena decidió llevarse a los chicos, para que no molestaran dejando a Mirajane con el maestro Makarov.

Makarov se quedó mirando la escena de Mirajane totalmente derrumbada poniendole la mano encima de la cabeza como si fuera su propia hija.

Makarov: Él ha cambiado, no és tu culpa.

Mirajane: No es eso maestro...

Makarov: Entonces que és Mirajane?

Mirajane: Él... Siempre me ha gustado Maestro...

Makarov: Y cuanto te gusta? –el Abuelo ya se había dado cuenta de que Laxus había entrado a por su abrigo y lo estaba escuchando todo ha escondidas-

Mirajane: Lo amo...

Laxus al escuchar eso...

_Qué hará Laxus? D: Si quieren saberlo dejen algún comentario o un favorito o algo de eso!_


	3. Ella me ama y yo a ella?

Capitulo 3:

Laxus al escuchar eso, decidió ponerse la chaqueta y decidió salir del gremio para encontrarse con su mejor amigo Freed, el cual este, miró con cara de sorpresa al ver a Laxus tan pensativo.

Freed: Ey! Que te pasa?

Laxus: Nada...

Freed: Oh vamos, soy tu amigo, aunque tu no lo creas, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo.

Laxus: es Mirajane...

Freed: Que le pasa?

Laxus: Me ama... O al menos eso dice ella, pero como es posible?

Freed: Mirajane Strauss, una chica lista, ella, no ve lo que tu intentas aparentar, ella ve, lo que tu realmente eres, un chico con falta de cariño.

Laxus: Como te atreves ha decirme esto? En medio del bosque, si te frio con un rayo nadie se enterará! –enfadado-

Freed: Acepta tus sentimientos hacia ella, tienes que admitir, que eres así, por que siempre has estado enamorado de ella y ella es la super idol de todos los tios de Fairy Tail, y por eso, te has creado un maldito escudo que no te permite admitir nada.

En ese momento, Evergreen entró al bosque, muy enfadada, algo despeinada (Recordad que estaba haciendo cosas malotas con Elfman) y casi gritandole a Laxus.

Evergreen: Eres Estúpido!

En ese momento, Evergreen se paró delante de Laxus, dandole, una gran bofetada, Laxus, reaccionó, tirando un rayo encima de Evergreen, en ese momento, Elfman que seguía a Evergreen, salió de los arboles, pero no hizo falta que el reaccionara ya que Evergreen se levantó y le atacó gritando ''Leprechaun!'' (Dedicado a mi amigo que ama esa técnica)

Laxus, perdió sus fuerzas, cayendo al suelo, pero en ese momento llego su abuelo Makarov.

Makarov: Todos fuera! Todos al Gremio! Laxus hablaremos luego!

Todos se fueron caminando de prisa al gremio, excepto Makarov y cierto sujeto, que se escondia, detrás de un árbol, era Mirajane, Makarov, que se había dado cuenta, miró hacía el arbol, le senyalo y le dijo...

Makarov: Tú puedes quedarte

Mirajane, sonriendo, salió de detrás del arbol, y fué a socorrer a Laxus, que estaba en el suelo, lo cojió y puso su cabeza encima de las piernas de ella.

A Mira-Chan se le empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, que caian encima de las mejillas de Laxus, como si de lluvia se tratase, Laxus, abrió los ojos, y la vió, tierna, bonita, buena y amable como siempre eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Mirajane al darse cuenta de que Laxus estaba consciente, decidió dedicarle unas palabras...

Mirajane: Laxus... para mi, siempre serás el pequeño rubio, amable, tierno y sonriente niño que tanto me gustaba y tanto amaba, y que continuo amando.

Laxus al escuchar aquellas palabras...

Continuará!

_Que les pareció? Quieren saber como continua? Seguidme, Favoritos y Comentarios!_


	4. Preparaciones Festival

Capitulo 4:

Laxus al escuchar aquellas palabras, decidió, intentar lebantarse por su cuenta, y salir de allí como pudo hacía el gremio, Mirajane, que se había quedado en blanco ante tal reacción, se levantó también del suelo, y decidió dirigirse hacía el gremio.

Una vez llegaron los dos al gremio, Makarov, llamó a su nieto Laxus, para hablar con el en privado.

Makarov: Laxus, no te voy a echar, muchos te siguen queriendo, pero sí te prohibo participar en el desfile de Fairy Tail

Laxus: Tssk, Me lo había imaginado.

Makarov: Porqué eres así?

Laxus: No lo sé... Abuelo, lo siento...

Makarov: No es a mi a quién debes pedir perdón, es a Mirajane.

Después de la larga conversación que tubieron abuelo y nieto, salieron los dos, anunciando la prohibición de Laxus para participar en el desfile, todos se quedaron más tranquilos de que Makarov no lo hubiera expulsado, aunque Mirajane, estaba realmente preocupada por Laxus.

Los dias pasaban y el desfile se acercaba, Todos preparaban sus carrozas, y trajes, los trajes de las chicas, ivan a ser de Conejitas Sexys, cuando los chicos veian esas cosas tan hermosas babeaban.

El de los chicos, el traje iva a ser de Dragones, en honor a todos los Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, Claro que cada chico iva de distinto color.

En estos dias Mirajane no había dejado de intercambiar miradas con Laxus, cuando sus ojos se encontraban, se sonrojaban.

Todos estaban Felices y tranquilos en Fairy Tail, hasta que un gremio Troll (Sí, me he inventado un nuevo estilo de Gremio, a los cuales les gusta bromear mucho xD) Tiró una bomba, cerca de la puerta de fairy Tail, los magos no tubieron tiempo a reaccionar, así que la puerta salió volando.

El trozo más grande de puerta, se dirigía a Mirajane, Laxus, rápido como el rayo, se lanzó sobre Mirajane, dejando, que el trozo de puerta le diera a el en su espalda, esta empezó a sangrar.

Mirajane al ver la sangre, corriendo abrazó a Laxus, tocando su herida, para notar lo profunda que era, Llamó a Wendy, para que lo ayudara, la pobre niña, hizo lo que pudo, pero no lo pudo curar del todo.

Mirajane, sin dejar que nadie se acercara a Laxus, decidió cargarlo y llevarlo a la infermeria de la segunda planta del gremio.

Ella misma se encargó de vendar la herida y desinfectarla, también logró bajar totalmente la fiebre de laxus.

Laxus al verse con más fuerzas para hablar decidió romper el silencio.

Laxus: Mirajane... Lo siento...

Mirajane al oír eso...


	5. El Festival!

Capitulo 5:

Mirajane al oír eso, no sabia si reir o llorar, ella amaba a aquel rubio, pero había vivido engañada durante mucha parte de su vida, ya que pensaba que ese chico, no le haria ni el más mínimo caso.

Laxus: Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada

Laxus, al ver que Mirajane no contestaba, entristeció bastante, cosa que Mirajane pudo ver en su rostro.

Mirajane: No.. no es que esté enfadada, ni nada parecido, solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa... Laxus yo...

Laxus: Te amo Mirajane.

Estas palabras las dijo tan seguro de si mismo, que incluso eran creíbles, pero había echo demasiado daño al gremio, por eso mirajane no sabía si creerselas.

En ese momento, algo hizo que el silencio incómodo acabara, entró Makarov para avisar a Mirajane que el desfile empezaria en unos 20 minutos, Mirajane, de prisa, fué a los camerinos junto a las de más chicas y Laxus decidió lebantarse, para ver el desfile, sin participar en el, ya que su abuelo, se lo había prohibido.

La gente, estaba en la calle, gritando, llorando, riendo, los niños jugando, esperando el tan esperado desfile protagonizado por los magos de Fairy Tail, era todo precioso, las luces iluminaban las carrozas, las chicas vestidas bailando, Asuka encima de un trono moviendo una bandera, con el símbolo del gremio, los hombres, cortejeando a las mujeres del pueblo, y los casados solo mirando con cara de salidos a las magas más bonitas vestidas de conejitas.

Y Allí, estaba Mirajane, bailando, algo triste, hasta que algo entre el público la hizo reaccionar, Laxus, estaba observando cada movimiento y cada carroza, con una leve sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa sincera, así que decidió, bajar corriendo de la carroza, para adentrarse entre la multitud.

Y allí estaba, Mirajane, pero ahora en los brazos del rubio que más amaba, dandose un beso, tierno, cálido y a la vez necesitado, los dos abrazandose, y tocando esos deseados labios en un beso tras otro.

Mirajane, cojió de la mano a Laxus, subiendolo, a una de las carrozas, con ella, Makarov, sorprendido, los miró, les sonrió, y lebanto la mano, mostrando el símbolo de fairy tail, todos los magos, repitiendo el movimiento del maestro.

Fairy Tail, un Gremio, una família, un Sentimiento.

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic, denle like, pasense por mis otros fics, dejen algún comentario de que les pareció el final etc..._


End file.
